Lethal Beauty: The 74th Hunger Games Through Glimmer's Eyes
by MarinaDelSpears
Summary: There isn't only one point of view of the 74th Hunger Games. All of the tributes went through the parade, the training, the interviews, and the actual games just like Katniss. This story will be told by Gimmer and how her experience was.
1. The Begining of the End

**Hello! This is my first story on fanfiction, but I have read multiple great stories on this website. Now I feel that it is my time to write about one of my favorite characters from The Hunger Games. Please review and feel free to write constructive criticism, but don't be mean or offensive. The next chapter will be published in a few days. Thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

Lethal Beauty: The 74th Hunger Games Through Glimmer's Eyes

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End

I roll over in my bed feeling the soft silk sheets rub against my legs. This is always the one thing that makes me want to wake up in the morning. As my eyes flutter open I look out of the window and see a group of three men wearing large vests filled with wires and tiny boxes with buttons and switches on them. They must be cameramen. The only time I ever see cameramen is on the day of the annual reaping. I slide my long legs over the edge of my bed and I shuffle over to the mirror in my bedroom. I stare into the small emeralds looking back at me. I have always loved the way my eyes look because the color is unusual for District 1. I feel that it is another way that I stand out. I shift my weight over to my left leg and strike a pose with my hands on my hips and my chin up in a confident looking way. I am practicing for my interview. I know I will have plenty of time for this in the Capitol, but it is fun to just pretend sometimes. I know it may sound childish and immature to you, but I don't care because I know that I am prettier and more talented than you.

"Glimmer!" My mother shouts from down stairs. "Breakfast is ready," just then is when I smell the smoky scent of burnt toast. Mom has never been talented at cooking, but at least I'm being fed. After one more look at my piercing eyes I go down the creaky wooden stairs. I take a seat in my usual spot at the round dinner table. The plate of blackened toast and scrambled eggs seems surprisingly appetizing to me after my long sleep.

"Are you going to volunteer for the games, Glim?" Asks my little sister, Jewel. Her shiny silvery blue eyes look at my questioningly. She seems concerned, but I don't know why. I would obviously win with my superior skills and I will have sponsors lined up for miles because of my attractive appearance. I grab her blonde ponytail and fell her soft hair between my fingers.

"Yes I am," I say confidently as I smear grape jelly on my toast. She gives me a look. A look that screams grief. "Don't worry! I will definitely win." I quickly finish the mediocre food and I almost gallop up the stairs. I sit down in front of the mirror and begin to get ready for the reaping. I need to look my very best because I will be on national television.

* * *

I arrive in the town square and gaze up at the large screens with different clips of people walking in and finding the places in the crowd. I strut over to the table where a lady wearing a white rubber suit grabs my hand, pricks my finger, and identifies me as Glimmer Spark. I flip my thick blonde hair out of my face and I come across my spot by the other seventeen year olds in the crowd. I get multiple compliments on my dress. It is a sleeveless black mini dress that goes to my mid thighs with a slightly unzipped zipper in the front.

"Welcome, welcome," says the District 1 Escort in a squeaky voice. Her name is Dalia and she is wearing a banana yellow pants suit with 5-inch heels. Her hair is up in a neon pink rats nest. Capitol fashion is very intriguing, but very comical also. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I wonder if she was given a script and she is reciting it verbatim because she says the exact same thing every year. "As usual, ladies first!" Her hand drops into the bowl like a hawk reaches into the water for a fish. Dalia clears her throat. "Diamond F–," she is interrupted by my loud and clear voice.

"I volunteer!" I stride onto the stage in front of the District 1 Justice Building.

"Ooh! A volunteer!" Says Dalia. "What is your name?"

"Glimmer Spark," I say confidently as I smirk at my family. I put my hands on my hips and wink towards the crowd. All of the eyes staring at my make me feel like a famous Capitol singer or dancer.

"Congratulations Glimmer!" I now am anxious to find out who my counterpart will be for the upcoming games. After waiting for I few minutes I find out it is a boy named Marvel. I recognize him, but I have never had a chance to chat with him. He is tall and lean, but no serious competition. I shake his hand and suddenly I'm pushed into the Justice building where I will say goodbye to my family. After being abruptly pushed into this small dark room with plush red velvet furniture I wait for my family. I lay my head back on the couch and I find a gigantic mural on the ceiling. It has all of the District 1 victor's faces on it. They are going to have to add my face to that in just a few weeks. I hear the door open and it is my family.

"I'm going to miss you!" Jewel says as she comes and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her small frame.

"I'm very proud of you Glimmer!" my dad says as he takes a hit from his cigar. "This is how I raised you!" My dad has always loved the games and he has sort of pushed me towards the idea of volunteering. My mom and sister have sort of been the opposite.

"Glimmer," my sister says in serious tone, "don't… die." She says. What feels like minutes, is probably only seconds. This question really shocks me and I don't know how to respond. I feel as though I have been jinxed by these words.

" I won't Jewel." I try to regain my confident voice. When I feel that I do I say, "you know me. I never lose." This calms her down. After a moment of silence the door flings open and I my family is removed from the room and I am alone again.

A short and stocky Peacekeeper leads me out of the room and brings me to a car. The sleek black car takes Marvel and me to the train station. The car ride lasts about three minutes, but our escort decides to tell us everything there is to know about the Capitol in the short time. I am surprised she knew that because she looks pretty stupid with her neon wig. I step out of the car and onto the boarding platform at the train station. I take one last look at my district.

I know I will be back to see it again.


	2. Not An Understudy

**Sorry I have taken so long to update! I promise that I will try to update the next chapter sooner. I plan to have this story finished by the end of summer or sooner just so everybody knows. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Lethal Beauty: The 74th Hunger Games Through Glimmer's Eyes

Chapter 2 – Not An Understudy

"Congratulations hun," My mentor, Cashmere, whispers in my ear. I have idolized Cashmere and her brother, Gloss, since I was a little child when I watched them win the games in back to back years. " Are you any good with weapons?" She asks me in a questioning tone.

"Yeah," I say answering her. I brush my hair out of my face and I stand up tall trying to look confident in front of my mentor and my lifelong idol.

"Which weapons?"  
" I usually use a long bladed dagger or sword, but I'm alright with a bow." I say making sure to enunciate and speak clearly, but also trying to sound confident.

"Alright, alright. I think I can work with you," She says as she turns around to talk with her brother. The scenery outside of the window is breathtaking. We are just about to enter the Capitol. I can feel my stomach twist, but I am not sure if it is from nervousness or excitement. Probably both. I grab one of the small pastries with assorted berries on it. The slightly tart berries compliment the sweet and sugary roll it is on. The food is exquisite just like the interior design in this train. The walls of the train have a chrome finish, the chairs are covered with blue velvet, the glass containers. It is beautiful! I know the Capitol will be 10 times more magnificent. Our train pulls out of a tunnel and this is when I get my first glimpse of the Capitol. The lofty skyscrapers, domed roofs, shining silver building seem so surreal to me. I look to my left and can tell that Marvel is having a similar reaction to mine.

"That is amazing!" He exclaims as he looks at me with a bright smile. "There is nothing even close to this in District 1." He is right, not even our town square is close to this monster. Cashmere brushes my hair back and smoothes my dress down. I can see Gloss prepping Marvel for the crowd too. She slips a ring on to my finger and tells me that when you twist the diamond a poisoned spike pops out. She puts a finger over her mouth telling me not to talk about it. I will definitely use it in the games. The train comes to a fast halt and the door opens. Cashmere puts her arm around my back and leads me out of the train. A man with silver tattoos on his face, a young girl with purple hair, an old woman with green skin. Everybody is applauding and chanting our names. I smirk and wave at the crowd. I need to win them over if I am going to be victorious.

Our escort, Dalia, points Marvel and I down a long hallway. I cautiously step into the remake center. I try to look back at Cashmere one last time for help, but the door to the remake center has already closed. I keep walking slowly towards the entrance of the center. It is here where three bizarre looking people greet me. They inform me that they are my prep team. Capitol fashion is even crazier then I thought. One of the three women has tattoos of eyes on her eyelids, so when she blinks it looks like her she is still looking at me. My prep team begins to wash my skin with different soaps and oils. I doze off and begin to dream of my life after the games.

* * *

A small mirror is held up to my face as I check how the silver costume looks. It really captures the essence of the luxury items that District 1 produces. After admiring my costume I turn to see the District 2 tributes walking up to Marvel and me.

"My name is Cato," the massive District 2 boy says in a deep voice. "This is Clove." Cato seems to know Clove better then I know Marvel. Maybe they were friend or something back in District 2. I look at the small brunette girl. I glace at her costume and then dart my eyes the District 4 female walking towards us. She doesn't appear to be as threatening as Clove, but she still might be a challenge to take down. I later find out that her name is Marissa. The five us talk about our strategy for training and the games. The other tributes seem to fear us. They can't seem to stop staring except for when one of us looks in their direction. Cato seems to already be taking over our group as a leader. The only way I will be able to take him down during the games is to attack him when he least expects it. A man comes running into the large room telling us to get in our places for the start of the parade. This will be my first chance to impress the Gamemakers, sponsors, and my family and friends back home.

Our chariot is first to leave the holding room. I know that I am all the Capitol will be talking about. I wave and smile at the different citizens as my chariot speeds down the Avenue of the Tributes. The crowd is cheering and throwing flowers in front of our chariot. Suddenly, I hear multiple gasps and then cheers. I quickly turn my head around to see the weak District 12 tributes on fire. I soon realize that it is part of their costume. Why can't I have all of the attention? It isn't fair! I am not an understudy, I am the star of the show!

The chariot stops in front of President Snow's mansion. His face has clearly been through a lot of plastic surgery. The tight skin on his face gives him a cold and dark essence. Snow walks forward to a microphone. "Welcome tributes!" His voice booms over the large crowds of people. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games!" When the chariot makes it's way back to the holding room, I jump of and yell.

" What the hell? Why did they District 12 tributes get the best costume?" I begin to run over to them when Clove grabs me with her strong little hands.

"Don't Glimmer. Just wait until the arena. Kill them first!" She guides me back to our group where I calm down and begin to think about tomorrow when training begins. She has a point. I walk up to my room and look out the window and I see a screen in the town center playing recaps of tonight's parade. All they are showing is the District 12 tributes. I quickly shut the blinds so I don't have to look at the atrocity. I lay in my bed so I can doze off and dream those lovely dreams of me being crowned victor of the 74th Hunger Games.


End file.
